Magnanakaw
by p0chingching
Summary: Ninakaw ang mga Shen Gong Wu ng isang nilalang na hindi nila kilala. Pumunta sila sa Pilipinas para doon hanapin ang magnanakaw. Isang Filipino fic na may English. Basahin niyo na lang para maintindihan niyo.


**MAGNANAKAW**

* * *

**Kabanata 1: Magnanakaw**

* * *

Malalim na ang gabi at natutulog na ang mga Dragon. Ang buwan ay mabilog, parang isang pisong kumikinang-kinang.

"Hello…opo ma'am…" sabi nitong nilalang na nagtatago s kadiliman. Mayroon siyang kinakausap sa cellphone niyang N90. "Huwag po kayong mag-alala. Matatapos ko po ito nang maayos." Pinatay na niya ang cellphone.

Naglakad siya ng tahimik, nagtatago sa mga damo at tila isa siyang magnanakaw. Inakyat niya ang mataas na dingding at nung nakarating na siya sa itaas, naupo muna siya, at nagmasaid kung may nakatingin. Tumalon siya; buti na lang tama ang pagkabagsak niya. Kung hinde, siguradong dedbol na siya.

"Buti na lang…haaaayy!!" napasigaw siya at nakalimutan niya na siya ay dapat hindi mapansin. "nakup---!" tinakpan niya ang kanyang bibig.

"Who's there?" sabi nung matandang kalbo na nakarinig sa sigaw nung magnanakaw. Nakakita ng pagtataguan ang magnanakaw---sa likod ng malaking bato.

"Who's there?!" sabi uli nung matanda. 'Hmmm, must've been my imagination.' Inisip niya. Binalewala nung matanda ang narinig niya at pumasok na sa loob ng isang templo.

"Whew.." bulong nung magnanakaw. "Buti na lang…maituloy na nga itong trabaho ko." Agad-agad siyang gumapang. Sa kaka-gapang niya, nakarating siya sa isa na namang templo. Lumuhod siya at unti-unting tumayo. Sumilip muna siya sa loob, tinitignan kung may tao. Pero wala walang tao. 'Madali na itong trabaho ko,' sinabi niya sa kanyang isipan. Naglakad muli siya, at biglang nawala.

Matapos ang ilang minuto, bumalik siya. Ngayon naman ay may dala-dala siyang malaking bag. Napakalaki ng bag na kanyang dala. At parang gawa sa isang matibay na tela ang bag na ito. Tumakbo na siya, pero dahan-dahan pa rin, dahil baka mahuli siya ng mga taon doon.

Tumakbo siya nang tumakbo at nang malayo na siya sa lugar na kanyang ninakawan, binuksan niya ang kanyang cellphone.

"Hello madam.." sabi niya.

"O, ano, nakuha mo na ba?" sabi nung nasa telepono.

"Opo."

"Magaling. Paparating na diyan ang eroplano na magsusundo sayo."

"Sige po."

At ayun nga, dumating ang eroplano at sinundo na ang magnanakaw.

* * *

Kinabukasan…

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" sigaw ni Dojo. "Maser Fung! Master Fung!"

"Dojo? What's the problem?" sagot ni Master Fung.

"The Shen Gong Wu's--- They're missing!!!"

"What?!" sigaw ni Master Fung. "I see… So that's why I heard something last night. Who could have stolen the Shen Gong Wu's?"

Nasa likod ng pinto ang apat na dragon at tila narnig nila ang buong usapan.

"Master Fung! Is it true? Were the Shen Gong Wu's stolen?" tanong ni Omi, may pag-aalala sa kanyang mukha. "Oh no, that can't be."

"Who could've stolen the Shen Gong Wu's?" nagtanong din si Kimiko.

"Hmmm…" napaisip na rin ang iba.

"Maybe it's Wuya and Jack Spicer!" binigla ni Raimundo ang iba. "Or-or it could be…Katnappe!"

"Hmmm…It's possible, but…" sabi ni Dojo. "But if it was Wuya and Jack, they should've woken us up--- You know, Jack's a clumsy boy." At natawa siya. Pero yung iba hinde…na-kornihan…Tinaas lang nila ang kanilang mga kilay at tinignan siya. Grabe naman nila mambara!

"I agree." tugon ni Clay. "I guess Jack didn't steal them."

"Yes. But we're still not sure." Umoo si Master Fung. "There's only one way we can find out who stole the Shen Gong Wu's--- Split up and search for clues!"

Umoo ang iba at nagsimula nang gumalaw. Naghiwa-hiwalay sila at pumunta sa iba't-ibang kwarto. Pumunta si Raimundo sa kusina at si Clay naman sa labas. Si Kimiko ay pumunta sa mga kwarto at si Omi ay napadpad sa templo kung saan nakatago ang mga Shen Gong Wu bago sila nanakaw.

* * *

Sa Kusina

* * *

"Who in the world, except for Jack, Wuya and the other guys from the Hey Lin side, would steal the Shen Gong Wu's?" sabi ni Rai, mukhang tinatamad siyang maghanap ng mga clues. Tinignan niya ang mga kaldero, mga lalagyan ng mga plato, sa ilalim ng mesa at mga upuan, sa mga banga at kung saan pa. Pero wala pa rin siyang nahanap. "AAAARRRGGHHH!!" sinabununtan na niya ang sarili niyang buhok.

"What if I don't find any clue?! What if we can't get back the Shen Gong Wu's? What if---" nag-aalala na siya. "What if the Sword of Storm never comes back to me? How will I---"

"Hi, Rai!" bati ni Kimiko na biglang sumulpot. Nagulat si Raimundo. 'That was close…' sinabi niya sa sarili niya. Meron kasi siyang sinasabi na hindi niya gusting malaman ng iba.

"So, Rai, have you found anything?" tanong ni Kimiko.

"None." Sagot niya. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be searching for clues in the other rooms?"

"Well, yeah…" sabi ni Kimiko. "But, I got bored outside."

"Oh, alright…" ngumiti si Rai.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't bother you. In fact, I'm here to help you" ngumiti din si Kimiko.

Nagkatinginan sila. Nabalot ng katahimikan ang buong lugar.

"My friends! Kimiko! Raimundo!" binasag ni Omi ang katahimikan. "I have found something! I have--- ugh, did I interrupt anything?"

Namula si Kimiko at sinagot niya si Omi. "Uhm, no. Nothing. It's nothing." Pati si Raimundo todo ang pag-deny. "Anyway, what did you find?"

"Oh yes. I am most happy to tell you that I found a clue. Come with me, my friends!" at sumunod sila Kimiko at Raimundo kay Omi.

Napunta sila sa lugar kung saan dating nakatago ang mga Shen Gong Wu.

"This is the clue I found." Sabi ni Omi, habang hawak niya ang nakitang bagay. "I don't know what it is--- Kimiko, do you know what this is?" Kinuha ni Kimiko ang bagay na nahanap. Inobserbahan at pinagmasdan niya ito nang mabuti.

"It looks like a normal piece of cloth," sabi ni Kimiko, inistretch niya ang tela. "Wow! This cloth's cool. It doesn't split easily." Tinesting pa niya ito at ginamitan niya ng apoy. Pero walang kwenta, 'di umubra ang apoy niya. Nagulat sila sa naging resulat nito. Habang nasa 'state of shock' pa sila Omi at Kimiko, hinablot ni Raimundo ang tela sa mga kamay ni Kimiko.

"Hey look! There's something written on it!" sigaw ni Rai, tinuturo niya ang nakasulat sa tela. "It says, 'Made in the Philippines'"

"Philippines? Where is that?" tanong ni Omi.

"The Philippines is a country in South-East Asia." Sagot ni Kimiko. "It's near Indonesia," ngumiti siya at parang pinapalabas niya na pinagmamalaki niya ang kanyang katalinuhan.

"Wow, Kimiko! You are most certainly a smart person!" napa-impress ni Kimiko si Omi.

"This might be the place where the robber came from." Hula ni Kimiko. "We MUST tell Master Fung." Inemphasize pa niya talaga ang salitang 'MUST', at pinapahiwatig niya na 'wag na silang magpaligoy-ligoy pa at sabihin na kay Master Fung ang nalaman nila. Tumakbo na sila at hinanap si Master Fung.

"Master Fung! Master Fung! Dojo! Clay!" sigaw nila.

'We're here!!!" pasigaw na sagot ni Dojo. Nandoon sila sa labas, naghahanap pa rin ng gusto nilang makita.

"Young dragons have you found anything?" napatigil sila Master Fung, Dojo at Clay sa kakahanap. Umoo sila Omi at pinakita ang tela kay Master Fung. "What is this?"

"Master Fung, look at the writings on that little piece of cloth." Sabi ni Raimundo. Tinignan nga ni Master Fun gang nakasulat, pagkatapos ay ibinigay niya kay Dojo at Clay at binasa nung dalawa ang nakasulat.

"Philippines?!" sigaw ni Dojo. "This place seems familiar, but I can't remember where it is." Nag-iisip na nagyon si Dojo.

"Ah-hah! I know where it is now!" binigla niya ang iba. "It's a country in Southeast Asia, which is also near Indonesia."

"Uhm, Dojo, I would be most delighted if you tell me what Indonesia means." Napatawa ni Omi ang iba.

Pagkatapos ng ilang segundong paghahalakhak, naisip ng iba na 'corny' yung sinabi ni Omi at natigil sila sa kakatawa. Katahimikan na naman. At nasira ito nang magsalita si Master Fung.

"Dragons, you must prepare." inutos niya. "You must go to this country and find all the Shen Gong Wu's and get back here safely..." at nginitian niya ang mga dragon.

"Ohh YEAH!!" napaisgaw si Raimundo. Tumalon din si Kimiko at Omi at si Clay naman napangiti lang. Doon nagsimula ang isa na namang kabanata ng kanilang buhay.


End file.
